User blog:GalacticAttorney/Pokémon: Death Battle Fanon - Pokédex
This is just a thing to keep track of the order of Pokémon for the Pokédex in the ROM Hack. Order subject to change. Fakemon will be added as they come. Legendaries are in bold. #Gryntixt (Tick Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Gryntixt communicate with each other through clicks and antennae movements. They speak to each other so much that colonies of them are constantly in uproar." #Textsetse (Text Beetle Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Accompanied with the frequent buzzing of their wings, this Pokémon creates enormous cacophonies when in groups of its kind." #Beetlog (Sound Beetle Pokémon) Type: Grass/Bug. Entry: "Beetlog hunt smaller insect Pokémon by knocking down their native trees with its massive pincers. These are its main form of defense and offense." #Chinders (Small Chin Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Chinders are often encouraged by their parents to hide their chins, which are shriveled and pathetic due to species genetics." #Pyroast (TV Box Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Through exposure to human technology, Pyroast learn to obtain broken TV sets from trash heaps and wear them to hide their poor chins." #Kelvivail (Weak Chin Pokémon) Type: Fire/Rock. Entry: "Kelvivail enjoy nothing more than picking on other Pokémon. However, it despises when Gayser picks on its weak chin." #Drizooboo (Water Spirit Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "The reason Drizooboo always look so unhappy is because they dislike being away from water bodies for long periods of time." #Seepva (Water Melody Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "If left to itself, Seepva will begin to sing softly in a ballad to the waters of the Earth. Their music is enjoyed worldwide." #Gayser (Geyser Pokémon) Type: Water/Ground. Entry: "A powerful water spirit Pokémon born from geysers. It is rumored to take pleasure in allowing other Pokémon to drink its nutrient-rich water." #Remirat (Rat Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This Pokémon is a potent preparer of food, but it's such a good cook it can't help itself but eat every single dish it makes." #Cheesbig (Rapper Rat Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "Cheesbig has become so fat after eating everything it cooked that it turned that into its gimmick and became a rapping sensation." #Hobikry (Pink-Furred Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This pink furred rodent is incredibly common. They usually get into senseless fights with other Pokémon, taunting them relentlessly." #Saikyoratu (Battle Rodent Pokémon) Type: Normal/Fighting. Entry: "Saikyoratu are less common than Hobikry, mostly because the vast majority of them perish before evolution." #Mamy (Scared Dog Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This dog Pokémon is scared of nearly everything. When frightened, it howls for its mother." #Freakhalid (Bloodlust Pokémon) Type: Normal/Dark. Entry: "The fears that a Freakhalid had as a Mamy broke its sanity. It now gruesomely hunts ducks." #Strooster (Twisted Neck Pokémon) Type: Normal/Flying: "This Pokémon's cry is very garbled due to its twisted neck. Its neck is twisted like this from birth." #Thrashen (Wild Hen Pokémon) Type: Fighting/Flying. Entry: "The mockery of its twisted neck invigorates Thrashen to constantly flail about madly, wanting revenge on those who made fun of it as a Strooster." #Toxiquito (Mosquito Pokémon) Type: Bug/Poison. Entry: "This Pokémon drinks the blood of humans and Pokémon alike as a source of food." #Poisognat (Acid Bug Pokémon) Type: Bug/Poison. Entry: "The sac on its abdomen and the bulbs on its antennae contain a highly corrosive acid that keeps predators from attacking." #Footearwig (Annoyance Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "Footearwig make their homes in the colonies of other Bug Pokémon, hoping to gain attention, but instead only gaining scorn." #Defencoon (Defensive Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "This Pokémon is formed when a Footearwig can no longer handle the anger of the Pokémon it lives around, and it forms a cocoon to shut them out." #Plagiaruzz (Homewrecker Pokémon) Type: Bug/Fighting. Entry: "Plagiaruzz erupt from their cocoons when their anger overcomes them. They destroy the homes and possessions of those that angered it." #Razull (Thorn Caterpillar Pokémon) Type: Bug. Entry: "Its body is defensively covered in thorns so sharp, merely touching one could produce a puncture wound." #Shirupedge (Shiruken Pokémon) Type: Bug/Steel. Entry: "The thorns protruding from the sides of its face can be rotated to saw berries and nuts off of plants and trees." #Buzzawphid (Razorblade Pokémon) Type: Bug/Steel. Entry: "Buzzawphid's whole body is covered in moveable spikes that it uses to mark territory on trees. They are popular among woodworkers and lumberjacks." #Spoleracia (Spinach Mop Pokémon) Type: Water/Grass. Entry: "When domesticated, these Pokémon are often used as cleaning tools for their shape and affinity for absorbing filth." #Radansee (Principal Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Ghost. Entry: "This Pokémon's chalk body makes it popular in schools. Some say it is the incarnated spirits of teachers from long ago." #Amigrape (Grapes Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Amigrape stick together in bunches with one lead head controlling the group. Their cohesive energy fuses upon evolution." #Palmalon (Battery Fruit Pokémon) Type: Grass/Electric. Entry: "As a self-defense mechanism, Palmalon deliver electric shocks to predators who try to eat it or its fellow Palmalon." #Datoad (Dat Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Datoad ride around on their custom-made unicycles with pride. Nothing in the world matters more to them than their unicycles." #Reebit (Upset Frog Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "Because of evolution, their limbs no longer support unicycle riding. Because of this, they carry their useless transport around with them sadly." #Amtrigian (Triggered Frog Pokémon) Type: Water/Fighting. Entry: "Evolution brought out the anger over its loss of unicycle-riding, so Amtrigian break their unicycles in half and use them as weapons." #Lickleak (Wet Tickle Pokémon) Type: Water/Steel. Entry: "Lickleak live in the shallow areas of beaches, waiting for a swimmer to pass over them so their long and sticky tongues can reach up to lick them." #Lakelick (Wet Tickle Pokémon) Type: Water/Steel. Entry: "The tentacles of a Lakelick allow it to move around on the ground, allowing for further reach for people-licking. Nobody knows why they lick so much." #Drivel (Shrivelling Pokémon) Type: Dark/Grass. Entry: "Drivel are miserable Pokémon because wherever they go, the natural life around them within a 50-foot radius shrivels up and dies." #Gabreed (Dirtbag Pokémon) Type: Dark/Ground. Entry: "Using their death-bringing powers to their advantage, Gabreed hide in their dead forests and wait for people or Pokémon to pass by just to mug them." #Infeant (Infant Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This baby Pokémon strongly resembles a human, so infertile couples like to obtain them to simulate having a child." #Stieivuni (Human Gem Pokémon) Type: Normal/Rock. Entry: "The rock in this Pokémon's belly is said to contain power. It can generate a protective shield from the rock." #Neenis (Medium Pokémon) Type: Normal/Psychic. Entry: "Neenis display prominent psychic abilities from a young age. Despite this, they insist on wielding baseball bats as their primary weapon." #Sannes (Bad Times Pokémon) Type: Ghost/Rock (Bone Forme) or Ghost/Psychic (PSI Forme). Entry: "Shortly after a Stieivuni or a Neenis disappears for a while, a Sannes appears." #Gaeister (Wing Ding Pokémon) Type: Ghost/Rock or Ghost/Psychic. Entry: "When a Sannes becomes a Gaeister, it leaves its adoptive family and becomes enigmatic. They are nigh impossible to find in the wild." #Cybird (Tech Avian Pokémon) Type: Steel/Flying. Entry: "Cybirds are skilled flyers, but their mechanisms make them incredibly noisy and thus prey is easily able to evade them." #Jacibot (Robot Bird Pokémon) Type: Steel/Flying. Entry: "These mechanical bird Pokémon find good company in humans that are just as loud as them. Their robot parts are concealed beneath living tissue." #Boork (Ghost Pup Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "The souls of small beloved dogs that pass away. They remain on Earth due to their attachment to their owners." #Borkanine (Spirit Dog Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Borkanine are like guardian angels to their past owners. They stay near their house at night and guard against intruders." #Froody (Animatronic Pokémon) Type: Steel/Ghost. Entry: "A strange robotic children's entertainer that seems to behave like a child. It somehow obtained a microphone laser sword." #Metitanium (Metallic Pokémon) Type: Steel/Ghost. Entry: "An animatronic fox composed of metal AND titanium. It can sprint fast enough to outpace Olympians." #Sazooge (Saucegay Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark #Saucingan (Ninja Sauce Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark #Sausanoo (Hot Sauce Pokémon) Type: Fire/Dark #Ghouloli (Lolita Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Ghouloli impersonate young girls to gain the trust of older trainers, then lure them away to devour them, never to be seen again." #Ghostits (Breasts Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Ghostits are the results of Ghouloli realizing that they will more successfully attract prey if they have larger bodily assets." #Milfantom (Succubus Pokémon) Type: Ghost. Entry: "Milfantom use the souls of adult men they devour to give birth to more Ghouloli. The more they have given birth, the stronger their charms." #Fael (Obese Pokémon) Type: Normal/Fighting. Entry: "A horribly fat Pokémon that loves to greet others with 'Hey hey hey.' It'll kill you bitch." #Fauu (Majin Pokémon) Type: Rock/Psychic. Entry: "A pink, bubbly Pokémon with a gelatinous body. It absolutely despises Fael's catchphrases, and thus the two species are rivals." #Farstar (Footdive Pokémon) Type: Steel. Entry: "This Pokémon's legs are made of plasma. Its Footdive attacks are terribly powerful." #Chadick (Anime Hero Pokémon) Type: Steel/Fire. Entry: "Chadick are known for stealing alcohol from stores. It is beloved by many people for its brash and crudely funny nature." #Ziben (Anime Villain Pokémon) Type: Steel/Electric. Entry: "An extremely intelligent Pokémon. They often flaunt their brains to other Pokémon, resulting in it being prey for angry Awikogon." #Garbaege (Ancient Trash Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison. Entry: "This ancient Pokémon polluted the atmosphere with its terribly toxic memes, contributing to the ancient Pokémon going extinct." #Shitposton (Compost Heap Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison. Entry: "They created entire piles of their god-awful memes, typically on other species' territory to infuriate them." #Dinokete (Quality Rip Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "One of the few ancient Pokémon who could actually thrive in the environments of bad memes created by Garbaege and Shitposton." #Siivastone (Grand Dad Pokémon) Type: Rock. Entry: "A distant relative of the first human species. They are living masses of Shitposton's meme stashes." #Deletyke (Deletion Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "Deletyke are very finicky Pokémon. They train their small toy guns on Pokémon they dislike and tell them to 'Delet this.'" #Grangun (Gunpoint Pokémon) Type: Normal/Steel. Entry: "A Grangun's finicky nature lingers over age. It now wields a fully functional handgun, so its demands for deletion are much more frequently met." #Atmetal (Remix Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Steel. Entry: "This musically inclined Pokémon enjoys putting on performances with its guitar for other Pokémon. It bears a custom-made black hat it sports everywhere." #Sexbass (Not So Grump Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "The guitar this Pokémon wields is its main tool for seduction to produce offspring. It commonly duets with Atmetal for performances in the wild." #Lankong (Lanky Monkey Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "It has no style, it has no grace. This monkey-like Pokémon has a funny face." #Expandong (Coconut Gun Pokémon) Type: Grass/Fighting. Entry: "Despite the fact that it has a coconut-blasting shotgun, Expandong greatly prefer fighting with their fists to showcase their might." #Harimshot (Gorilla Pokémon) Type: Grass/Fighting. Entry: "This mighty ape Pokémon holds a bitter hatred for Grangun, as long ago Harimshot were commonly shot and killed by these gun-toting creatures." #Benysunn (Harem Pokémon) Type: Electric/Psychic. Entry: "This Pokémon shows great interest in forming harems of as many female Pokémon as possible." #Bangiyang (Tomboy Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "Bangiyang love adventure. Despite the fact that they will reject them, they are a common favorite of Benysunn for its harems." #Marysoot (Original Wank Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Despite the fact that Marysoot have nothing unique about them at all, they pretend to be a supreme overlord to all Pokémon." #Garystoot (Original Wank Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Garystoot are the most oblivious Pokémon ever. They do not accept any criticism of their behavior whatsoever." #Hostwo (Fused Hosts Pokémon) Type: Normal. Entry: "This was the result of a trial of Pokémon DNA fusing gone wrong. It is half Chadick, half Ziben." #Veyenish (Disappearing Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Veyenish have plenty of disguises they can use at a moment's notice to vanish from others' eyes." #Disgueyese (Disguise Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "These Pokémon have upped their disguise game, being referred to by others as a master of disguise." #Rottone (Top Villain Pokémon) Type: Dark. Entry: "Rottone have begun to use their disguise tricks for their own gain, making them number one villains." #Fetishit (Fetish Pokémon) Type: Poison. Entry: "Despite the sheer odor that radiates from this abhorring Pokémon, some people can't help but absolutely delight in it." #Awikogon (Anonymous Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "These Pokémon collect in groups to debate current issues. When they disagree with each other, a fight usually breaks out." #Fandomarr (Contributor Pokémon) Type: Dragon. Entry: "Fandomarr enjoy obsessing over topics that others have created. They draw about their favorite Pokémon on cave walls." #Anonarage (Angry Anon Pokémon) Type: Dragon. "When someone disrespects something an Anonarage likes, it will fly into an uncontrollable rage until it is forced to calm down." #Explodee (Bomb Pokémon) Type: Steel. Entry: "Explodee can easily escape from threats by releasing smoke, blinding its enemy, then rolling away." #Explodair (Exploding Pokémon) Type: Steel/Poison. Entry: "Toxic fumes waft from the top of this Pokémon. When threatened, it scared off attackers by showing signs of exploding." #Slashock (Electrosword Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "Slashock firmly believe in the power of friendship. If anyone dares to disagree with their belief, they will slash them with their electric sword." #Jimmagnet (Slashing Pokémon) Type: Electric. Entry: "Using magnetism via their electric swords, Jimmagnet attract each other into groups to harness their power of friendship abilities." #Pyreel (Fireball Pokémon) Type: Fire. Entry: "Pyreel are always bouncing around because if they stop moving, their flames go out." #Charcroll (Blitz Pokémon) Type: Fire/Ground. "It rolls around to gather rocks and dirt to make itself more solid in preparation for evolution." #Bouncear (Solid Lava Pokémon) Type: Fire/Ground. Entry: "Its core is a ball of molten lava combined with whatever it collected as a Charcroll." #Sharmp (Big Shrimp Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "A very aggressive oceanic Pokémon that is half shark and half shrimp." #Shellisk (Shell Shark Pokémon) Type: Water. Entry: "The scars it bears are the marks of fights it had. It took the shell from a Wartortle it defeated." #Hartyde (Hammerhead Pokémon) Type: Water/Fighting. Entry: "It actively seeks fights to gain more scars and wounds, which increase its chances of finding a mate." #Presscarce (Reporter Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Presscarce enjoy spreading news to other Pokémon. Despite its monotone delivery, it is a reliable news source." #Ratporter (Drama Pokémon) Type: Fighting. Entry: "Ratporter used to be the go-to Pokémon for information before Presscarce came around. As such, Ratporter bitterly despise them." #Jokick (Prank'd Pokémon) Type: Fairy. Entry: "Jokick will invite other Pokémon into group discussions only to abruptly eject them moments later for a cheap laugh." #Bantar (Removal Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Dark. Entry: "Taking their cruel joke one step further, Bantar chase their victims out of their territory entirely after pranking them." #Gaebee (Trap Pokémon) Type: Ice/Fairy. "This feminine Pokémon lures in male Pokémon with its femininity but repulses them afterward, as they are all male." #Wangeking (Wank Pokémon) Type: Psychic. Entry: "Wangeking like to watch Pokémon battles and place bets on the winner. They always cheer for the one they think will win even after it loses." #Biasalem (Bias Pokémon) Type: Psychic/Dark. Entry: "Biasalem have not grown out of their betting habits. However, they now use magic powers to twist the outcome in its preferred fighter's favor." #Boozlbean (Surprise Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Boozlbean hide in bushes, pretending to be ordinary pea pods, before jumping out at their victim to frighten them by "beaning" them." #Surplant (Multitudinous Pokémon) Type: Grass. Entry: "Surplant are formed by several Boozlbean coming together and joining forces to become the ultimate beaning Pokémon." #Kekobra (Smug Snake Pokémon) Type: Ground #Pythants (Pants Snake Pokémon) Type: Ground/Poison #Privanha (Secrecy Pokémon) Type: Water/Dark #Messeage (Ocean Talk Pokémon) Type: Water/Dark #Makoadhog (Dual Hook Pokémon) Type: Water/Poison #Mangulp (Feast Pokémon) Type: Fairy #Animorsel (Devouring Pokémon) Type: Fairy #Piklaus (Chimera Pokémon) Type: Electric/Steel #Spoonetic (Silverware Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Steel #Subramuno (Pixel Battle Pokémon) Type: Poison #Smugtama (Smug Pokémon) Type: Fighting #Methorse (Drug Mount Pokémon) Type: Grass #Blazeebra (Blazed Mount Pokémon) Type: Grass #Edgragon (Edgy Drake Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Bug #Roserpent (Thorn Weed Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Grass #Lawright (Attorney Pokémon) Type: Normal #Discrowd (Chatroom Pokémon) Type: Dark #Skyperil (Group Chat Pokémon) Type: Dark/Flying #Bluffalo (Bluffing Pokémon) Type: Normal #Taurnation (Disbelief Pokémon) Type: Normal #Stingage (Hoard Pokémon) Type: Electric #Electier (Commanding Pokémon) Type: Electric #Hoardrive (Junk Pile Pokémon) Type: Electric #Toatzel (Dank Pokémon) Type: Water #Boling (Bowling Pokémon) Type: Rock #Smigboke (Fast Food Pokémon) Type: Rock/Dark #Magamee (Explosion Pokémon) Type: Fire #Saltendo (Spiteful Pokémon) Type: Rock #'Warpy (Ditzy Neko Pokémon) Type: Fairy/Psychic' #'Bear Jr. (Plush Deity Pokémon) Type: Psychic/Ghost' #'Jimmy Rex (Party Dino Pokémon) Type: Dragon/Rock' Category:Blog posts